Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes '' is a 2014 American science-fiction film directed by Matt Reeves. It was produced by Chernin Entertainment and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released on July 11, 2014. It is a sequel to Rise of the Planet of the Apes, released on August 5, 2011, and reboot to the original Planet of the Apes franchise. A sequel, War for the Planet of the Apes, was released on July 14, 2017. Plot A decade after the apes had escaped human captivity, Caesar now leads the genetically-evolved apes in the Muir Woods. Meanwhile, the human population has been heavily decreased by the ALZ-113 virus, released by the apes. One day, Ash, the son of Caesar's lieutenant Rocket, is shot by a man named Carver, and the apes discover the remaining humans are now living in an unfinished tower. The apes arrive in the city and demand that the humans never enter the forest. However, Malcolm, one of the founders of the human community, convinces Dreyfus, the leader of the humans, to allow him to enter the forest to gain access to a hydroelectric dam to provide limited power to the city. Malcolm brings a small group of humans into the woods and reasons with Caesar, who allows him to repair the dam on the condition that the humans surrender their guns. However, Koba, Caesar's second-in-command, grows suspicious of the humans and ventures into the city, discovering the human armory. Meanwhile, Carver threatens Caesar's son Blue Eyes, prompting Caesar to demand that the humans leave the forest. However, Malcolm's wife Ellie heals Caesar's ill wife Cornelia, restoring trust between the two factions. Koba returns to the forest and threatens Malcolm's son Alexander, but Maurice, Caesar's advisor, defends him. Enraged, Koba accuses Caesar of putting the apes in danger. Caesar beats Koba in anger, but forgives him, adhering to the law that apes don't kill other apes. Koba returns to the armory, stealing an assault rifle and murdering two human guards. He then returns to the woods as the dam is repaired and kills Carver. As the apes and humans celebrate, Koba's followers set the ape village aflame while Koba shoots Caesar. The panicked apes are led by Koba into the city, where they attack the humans. Eventually, the apes overpower the humans defenses and overrun the tower, forcing Dreyfus to retreat into the underground tunnels. The following morning, Malcolm and his family find an injured Caesar and transport him to his former home. At the tower, as the apes imprison the humans, Koba kills Ash for his refusal to kill unarmed humans and imprisons the other apes loyal to Caesar, including Maurice and Rocket. Malcolm, while collecting medical supplies, encounters Blue Eyes and takes him to the house, where he reunites with Caesar. While Caesar is treated for his gun wound, Blue Eyes returns to the tower. After some time, Blue Eyes frees the captive humans and apes loyal to Caesar. Malcolm leads the apes into the underground tunnels, where he encounters Dreyfus. Caesar continues upwards and confronts Koba in the tower. The two apes battle, but Dreyfus destroys the tower with C-4 detonators, killing himself in the process. Caesar defeats Koba, who pleads for his life and reminds Caesar that apes don't kill apes. However, Caesar states that Koba is not an ape and drops him off the side of the wreckage, killing him. Malcolm emerges from the tunnels and warns Caesar that military reinforcements are arriving to battle the apes. The two lament the lost opportunity for peace, and Caesar advises Malcolm to leave. As Malcolm vanishes, Caesar and the apes await the war to come. Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the king of the ape village. *Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo and Caesar's second-in-command. *Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes, Caesar's teenage son. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's lieutenant. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, an orangutan and Caesar's friend. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. *Larramie Doc Shaw as Ash, Rocket's son. *Lee Ross as Grey, Koba's friend. Humans *Jason Clarke as Malcolm, a survivor in the human city of San Francisco. *Gary Oldman as Dreyfus, leader of the human community. *Keri Russell as Ellie, Malcolm's wife. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, Malcolm's son. *Kirk Acevedo as Carver, a paranoid human. *Jon Eyez as Foster, a member of Malcolm's group. *Enrique Murciano as Kemp, a member of Malcom's group. Category:Films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Sequels Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Drama films Category:Live-action films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:War films Category:2010s films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:2014 films